


sense of home

by quiethere



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Canon Relationships, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethere/pseuds/quiethere
Summary: "You could stay here. Move in with me."





	sense of home

**Author's Note:**

> right so i absolutely refuse to even consider that jerome died in the fire so in my universe, he's still alive and this is set like a few months after tpp!!

It's the final box.

The marker handwriting scrawled onto the side is faint, but he makes out the word 'bedroom.' So he lifts the cardboard box, finding it to be surprisingly light, and takes it to the master bedroom. He sets it on the bed and peels the packing tape off. He folds the box flaps over, digs through the paper, and pulls out three items. He unwraps them to find a desk lamp, an alarm clock, and a small statue of a dog. It was from an antique store, and he bought it purely because one of the legs was broken off and he felt bad for it.

He sets them all on the nightstand and takes a deep breath. He looks around the room, and the feeling of comfort starts to settle in.

This penthouse is his home now.

* * *

Nights at the penthouse have become a weekly thing for both of them.

Charles pulls his shirt back over his head. The bed shifts. "You could stay."

He stops. The words hit Charles' ears, but they don't quite register with him. "What?"

"Well, you go back and forth a lot. You could stay here. Move in with me."

Charles turns back at his boyfriend and raises his eyebrows. "You're joking."

Jerome smiles and shakes his head. "No."

Charles laughs and lays back down next to Jerome, facing him. "Well, I suppose you could use someone to help with the cleaning and cooking around here."

"Oh, no. You wouldn't have to do all of that. Not if you didn't want to."

"Alright, now you must be joking."

"Not at all. I want to take care of _you._ That's why I'm asking you to move in."

Charles studies Jerome's eyes, scanning for any hint of insincerity; any sign that this could be a fucking _dream_.

"God, you're serious."

Jerome chuckles. "Charles. Love of my life. I care about you. I-I want you to be the first thing that I see when I wake up and the last thing that I see before I go to sleep. I know that's incredibly cliché, but... it's true. I want you to live here with me."

Charles could fucking _cry_. Sir's words were never this gentle and loving. Sir wouldn't even sleep in the same bed with Charles. But, by the grace of God, Sir is gone.

"O-okay. Okay. I'll move in." The laughter that Charles could feel bubbling in his throat seconds ago is spilling out, and Jerome's face lights up.

"Okay." They're both laughing, and their lips collide. The kiss is sudden and messy and neither of them stop smiling through it, and Charles ends up on his back with Jerome on top of him. They part, both men gasping for air, and their foreheads press together. Jerome is the first to break the silence.

"I love you. God, I love you."

Charles kisses Jerome's nose. "I love you too."

* * *

He walks into the living room and stands in front of the window. The sun is going down, turning the sky shades of dark purple and red. Snow is falling, and he marvels in this peaceful and beautiful view of the city. He never, in his wildest dreams, pictured himself living in the hustle and bustle of a city. He's always been reserved, preferring the simple life of tranquility over the busy life of traffic jams and 'in' restaurants.

But then he met Jerome. Stupid, lovely, _wonderful_ Jerome. The man who is constantly teaching Charles to find his self-worth again. The man who most certainly loves him, and lets him know on a daily basis. The man who was somehow able to convince Charles one night to alter the goddamn course of his _life_ and step out of his comfort zone.

The man who is currently hugging Charles from behind and swaying their bodies lightly to the music playing over the stereo system.

Charles closes his eyes and smiles. "I unpacked the last box."

Jerome puts his chin on Charles' shoulder. "Oh, really?"

"Yep." Charles turns his head to look at Jerome. "I'm home."

Jerome grins, and they kiss. Their lips move gently and lazily against each other for a moment, then they separate.

Charles turns to face the window again, and Jerome kisses his cheek.

"Welcome home."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [@twds](http://twds.tumblr.com)  
> twitter: [@rcssmarquand](http://twitter.com/rcssmarquand)
> 
> thank u for reading this!!


End file.
